Dino Thunder Meets Dr O's Past
by Kalika1
Summary: PG13 for a few curse words. How would Dino Thunder react if Kimberly showed up one day with her and Tommy's daughter and asked for a place on the team? My take on it. Currently being rewritten! Revised Chapter two now up!
1. She's Back

Okay, the summary sucks. I wrote this years ago, and decided I was tired of it sitting on FF.N doing nothing. So I decided to revise it and repost it, rather than just delete it. The original story is still here, it's just expanded on A LOT.

Disclaimer: I own the Little Rangers, and the Little Ranger concept. Most of the Power Rangers from Mighty Morphin' to Dino Thunder will be in this story, but they are all copyright to Bandai? Is that right? Ok, they're copyright to the wonderful people who made them!!

ENJOY!

Chapter one

She's back….

"Doctor Thomas Oliver?" Kimberly Hart muttered, staring at the nameplate on the mailbox, "Since when did he become a doctor?" The teenager standing beside her grinned, understanding the unspoken question. 'Since when was his memory that good?'

"He's a doctor of Archeology; actually," the teen, Kim's daughter Kimmy Ann Hart-Oliver, said, "and he got his doctorate several years ago. He's had some serious partner trouble since then too." She muttered, more to herself than her mother. "He and his friend and current partner Haley are acting Zordon figures for the Dino Thunder Power Rangers."

"Another team of us?" Kim muttered. She'd been introduced to most of the what, ten? teams since she left Mighty Morphin' power rangers, but was the number of rangers never going to stop rising? What had happened to the days when "May the power protect you" meant something only to six people and Zordon?

Before Kimmy could give her the answer that was sitting right there at the tip of her tongue, as she would be the only one who actually did have the answer to that question; the door they were standing in front of opened. The red and yellow Dino Thunder Power Rangers, Conner McKnight and Kira Ford, respectively; stepped out onto the porch. And by the looks on their faces, they recognized Kimberly from somewhere. Kim didn't know where, though Kimmy did. She had helped one Dr. Thomas Oliver set up his history of the Power Rangers Video diary, after all. She'd also chewed him out for the simplicity of it. It didn't cover anything, in her opinion. It didn't even give the individual rangers names, for crying out loud!

"Doctor O!" Kira shouted automatically, before Kim could stop her, "Kimberly's here!" Kimmy's arm shot out and wrapped around her mother's waist, her quiet strength pinning Kim in place.

"Shit." Kimberly whispered. The only thing holding her here, stopping her from bolting was Kimmy's strong arm behind her. Any attempt to bolt would only end up in her being dragged back, fighting every step of the way but nonetheless being brought back, by her 17 year old daughter. Why was she even here? Dammit, Kimmy, why do you do this to me!?

And very abruptly Kimberly's world was filled with a black clad ranger, who was now hugging her hard enough to crush her. Litterally.

"Dad! Mom has to breathe!" Kimmy shouted, extricating her arm from the ranger's embrace, and flexing her fingers to get feeling back.

Haley and Ethan stepped out, trying to figure out what was going on out here. Ethan looked as puzzled as Kira and Conner. Haley, after on glance at Kimmy, just shrugged. She knew about Kim and 'Dr. O,' and figured this would be Tommy's reaction if just this event ever happened. A cell phone rang. Kim and the black ranger paid it no heed. Kimmy dug around in one of her pockets before pulling the offensive object out. She flipped it open, her mouth forming an automatic response almost before the phone reached her mouth. "Hart-Oliver." There was a moment's pause, "I'm good." Another pause, "It's going good so far. About how we expected." She grinned. "Yeah, Dad's trying to crush her." The person on the other side of the phone laughed just loud enough for Kira, standing beside Kimmy, to hear. Then they spoke again. "Nope, no words yet." Another, longer pause. "Alright, see you then. All my love, little brother. Bye."

"Who was that?" Ethan asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"My twin brother Timmy. He's getting our," she glanced around as though to make sure there was no one else within range. "ranger team together and bringing them here for the yearly get together." Kimmy explained.

"But you called him little brother." Kira noted, ever the observant one.

"I just do that to piss him off." The Black ranger was still holding Kim, standing there in plain view of the road. Kim pulled free, and roughly jerked the helmet off his head. Kimmy grimaced. That had to hurt. Kim immediately started crying, and it was the angry 'how-could-you-do-this-to-me' sort of cry.

"I can't believe you!" She snapped, thrusting the helmet at the newly-revealed Tommy Oliver.

"What's wrong?" Kimmy asked automatically, though she was fairly certain she knew already.

"He did it AGAIN!" Kim shouted. "He had the power longer than any of the originals and here he is strutting around in another color!" Kimmy's head fell to her chest.

"I am not strutting!" Tommy shouted back. Kimmy's head fell even lower, and Conner noticed that every word made her wince. Another angry word or two later, her head flew back up, an angry fire in her eyes.

"Should've seen this coming. Actually, I did. I just figured my PARENTS could be a little more MATURE than that!" She said, her voice escalating only slightly. Conner marveled at her control, completely missing her comment about parents. It did not, however, fly over the heads of the yellow and blue Dino Thunder rangers, who stored it away. Kim continued to cry, sobbing so hard she almost fell. Tommy caught her, wrapped her in his arms, the argument instantly forgotten.

"Shhh, Beautiful." he whispered, tears now leaking from his eyes as well, his White-Ranger-days nickname for her slipping out as though he had never stopped calling her that. As though they'd still been together for the intervening years between white ranger and black.

Kimmy smacked herself in the forehead, an incredulous, exasperated look on her face. "And I thought Timmy and I's fights were over quick."

"They could be trying to tear each others throats out too, Kimmy." Haley pointed out. Kimmy glared at her. Neither liked each other much, and it was quite obvious by the way their eyes locked and fire flared.

"You are a smartass."


	2. Kimmy and Jake and Kirana

Kimmy and Jake

Twenty minutes later, with Tommy and Kim in another room attempting to sort out their differences, which had come up again the minute Kim left Tommy's embrace; the Dino Thunder Rangers on a Kimmy-assigned soda run, and Haley somewhere in the house, who knew where; Kimmy was sitting in the lab room, one hand tapping away, with amazing speed and accuracy, at the computer, and the other rubbing the corners of her brilliant purple eyes.

"Note to self, severely main whoever blocked outside access the home base computer." She muttered. A moment later, she smacked herself violently across the head. "Damn, it was me, wasn't it?" After several more minutes of typing, she realized Haley was standing next to her, watching her hand flying over the keyboard. She tried, but the angry sarcasm just wouldn't stay out of her voice. "So Haley, had any progress in trying to get Dad out of his ranger form? Or are you just stalling because he looks good in skintight black spandex and you still have some delusional hope he'll chose you over the love of his life?"

Haley reddened, either from anger or from blushing. Kimmy chose the latter option. After all, as mad as Haley might get, she wouldn't touch Kimmy, not if she hoped to walk away with less than a dozen broken bones.

"That's what I figured." Kimmy muttered, unable, or more likely unwilling, to stop herself.

"I'm not-"

"Trying to take him from my mother? Good. Because if you were, I'd have to kill you. Or, at the very least, beat you to a pulp and make sure you get my point." Kimmy said, not bothering to let her finish her sentence. Haley could tell from her tone of voice that Kimmy was quite serious in her threat. The computer screen flashed, distracting them from their long-standing dislike of each other.

CONNECTING. . .

CONNECTING. . .

CONNECTION FOUND. OPEN?

Kimmy clicked yes, speaking automatically. "Hey, someone had better be monitoring home base, or the Rangers had better start producing to replace the dead." This was said with a little less seriousness than her earlier threat, but it left Haley wondering just how often this woman had killed to get her point made. She sincerely hoped she hadn't.

"This is Jake Collins. Whom I talking to?" The computer replied in a young man's voice.

"Hey, high tech phone." Ethan said, grinning. He and the other Rangers had just arrived with Kimmy's soda.

Kimmy rolled her eyes, shaking her head. Techno geek. What was it with the blue ranger power that seemed to produce Geeks? "Hey, learn some respect when addressing your leader, Young Love."

"I apologize, My Leader-Love Kimberly Le Ann Hart-Oliver, Daughter of Kimberly Hart and Tommy Oliver." The voice replied, somewhat cheekily. Kimmy sighed.

"Thank you, Jake Collins, son of Jennifer Scotts and Wesley Collins." She replied, much more seriously than the man.

"It's actually Jennifer and Wesley Collins now." The voice said, the levity gone. Kimmy got a concerned look on her face. Wasn't this good news?

"Congratulations to them." Kimmy said, making a mental note to get a hold of the two Time Force rangers and congratulate them personally, as well as find out exactly why their Little Ranger sounded the way he did about their marriage. "Where is Timmy gathering everyone?"

"Here of course, my lady. Where else could we hide?" Jake replied, his tone somewhat bitter.

Kimmy pulled her magic one hand typing act again and a few clicks later they had visual of Jake. He was a fairly attractive 16 year old with brown hair and eyes. His hands were covered with crimson, spandex-like gloves, and his left sleeve barely covered the Time Force morpher placed there.

"Where is Kirana?" Kimmy asked.

"Right here, Kimmy!" A little voice said, then tried to correct herself. "I mean, Leader Kimmy Hart-Oliver." Jake picked up the little two year old girl that was sitting on the floor next to him, playing with toy dinosaurs.

"How has Jake been treating you, littlest ranger?" Kimmy asked, ignoring the incredulous looks on the Dino ranger's faces. How could someone so young be a ranger? How could Kimmy allow someone so young to be a ranger?

"Good." The little girl replied, hugging her toy, which appeared to be a T-rex with wings, tighter against her little body. Kira noticed she was wearing golden gloves that matched Jake's.

"Good. Now just remember, if anyone bothers you about anything, you call me. Okay?" Kimmy seemed pretty concerned for being the one responsible for Kirana having the Power.

"Otay!" Kirana jumped down and ran off, her laughter echoing back at them.

"Keep an eye on her for me." Kimmy told Jake. "She doesn't even know her parents yet. We have to make sure nothing happens to her, Young Love."

"I know, Love." Jake replied. "May the power protect you."

"And you also." Kimmy replied, then hit a button. The computer screen went black.

"Kirana is a ranger?" Connor asked, hostility evident in his voice. No one that young should have that kind of responsibility. He wasn't even sure he was old enough to handle the power, let alone a two year old!

"Only because she was born with the power. All of us were. We can't escape it." Kimmy said, something resembling regret heavy in her voice. "Our first words are always our parents last names, immediately followed up by their ranger team. Mine and Timmy's were Oliver and Hart, Mighty Morphin'. Kirana's first words, which took her an incredibly long time to say, were McKnight and Ford, Dino Thunder. Connor, Kira, unless I've got you mixed up; you just met your daughter."


	3. Origin of Kimmy and The Little Rangers

This chapter tells a little more about Kimmy and her twin and their origins.

Disclaimer: (do you believe I forgot a disclaimer? BAD ME!) Don't own Dino Thunder. Also don't own anything power rangers, unless you count a few episodes, the first movie, and a few pictures. All belongs to… whoever it belongs to these days. Can't keep track.

Dino Thunder Meets Dr. O's Past

Chapter 3

Origin of Kimmy and the Little Rangers

"Okay, Kimmy, we need some explanation here. Who are you? Where did you come from?" Connor said, finally tired of Kimmy's almost all knowing attitude. He'd dealt with it until Tommy had asked him and the other Dino rangers to show Kimmy around. Kira and Ethan had come up with somewhat passable excuses to get out of it.

"I'm Kimberly Le Ann Oliver. My parents are Kimberly Hart and Tommy Oliver. My twin brother is Timothy Davis Oliver. We're what's known to most as Little Rangers. For each and every Power Ranger couple that's ever existed, there is a Little Ranger. We seem to just appear out of thin air, if you'll believe that." Kimmy replied, sensing the hostility. New rangers never got along with her real well in the beginning. "And I act like I know everything about you because I do. Dad and Haley have been keeping me up to date since your team started."

"And Dr. O knows-"

"That I'm his daughter? Yes. We told him about halfway through what the Little Rangers have taken to calling the Great Emptiness, the years Dad and Mom were apart." She sighed. " We've kept track of every ranger team since our birth. All of them. It's not easy, even when your team consists of 23 people aged 18 to 2."

"That was a sudden change of subject." Connor said, accusingly.

"No Little Ranger likes to talk about the Great Emptiness. There was a great empty hole in our collective heart when they split. It's like the Power. No Little Ranger can get away from the emptiness when two rangers break up. Specifically two rangers as close as Mom and Dad." Kimmy blinked away the few tears that were beginning to form. "That's why we are so avid to get them back together. But with Timmy and I's parents, we couldn't risk pulling them together only to have them hate each other later. This was the best time for both of them."

Connor had stopped listening back at 'When two rangers break up.' His mind wandered to the little two year old ranger Kirana. Him and Kira? Not that she wasn't attractive, there were days he'd stumble over whatever he'd been saying because she'd walked up and was standing next to him. But could a one sided half-crush really result in one of these Little Rangers? Maybe he should ask.

Or maybe he should just keep his mouth shut.

Kimmy's eyes were watching him, as if trying to read his mind. If he'd found her unsettling before, though he couldn't quite put his finger on why, this was twice as bad.

That's it! He thought suddenly. She's so unsettling because of her eyes. They're bright purple.

Kimmy grinned abruptly. "They're contacts. Purple contacts are easier to explain than totally black pupils and irises." She said, unable to stop her silent laughter at the Red Rangers sudden reaction to her eyes. "And no, one sided half-crush won't result in a Little Ranger."


	4. Tommy's Secret And It's Affect On Kim

Ok, Kira does know who Kirana is. She was there when Kimmy told Connor.

YAY TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!

Dino Thunder Meets Dr. O's Past

Chapter 4

Tommy's Secret and It's Affect On Kim

"Tommy, why didn't you tell me?" Kimberly asked. The Dino Thunder rangers had left, Haley had gone back to the Cyberspace, and Tommy and Kim were alone. "You know I wouldn't have told anyone!"

"Too many people know already. I couldn't risk another one." Tommy said. His helmet was back in place, somewhat shielding him from the former pink ranger's wrath.

"But you told Haley! So what, now you can trust her but not me?!?!" Kimmy screamed, tears forgotten in her anger.

Very abruptly Haley was back and right in the middle of this argument, literally.

"Hey!" Tommy shouted, ignoring the fact Haley hadn't left but was standing between the two, glaring at Kimberly. "If it wasn't for Haley, there wouldn't be a Dino Thunder Ranger team!."

"I see how it is now!" Kimberly shouted, her anger now directed more at Haley than Tommy.

Haley grabbed Kim. "You have now idea how it is now! You have no right to come here and start accusing people! You tore him to pieces and dropped him!" She screamed.

Connor and Kimmy walked in the door. Kimmy was immediately between Haley and Kim.

"Connor! Grab Haley!" She said, knocking the red head back and throwing herself on top of her mother in an attempt to stop her from going after Haley.

Connor grabbed Haley, pinning her hands behind her back and leading her away from Kim and Dr. O.

Tommy stood there, silent tears soaking the lining of his helmet. "It wasn't supposed to be like this." He whispered. "They were supposed to get along. Not try to tear each other apart."

He went to his room, threw on a baggy pair of jeans a pullover sweater and threw the helmet on his bed and flipped out his window.

"You idiots!" Kimmy hissed. "You're tearing Dad apart! It's bad enough being a ranger has dropped the weight of the world on his shoulders AGAIN, now the woman he loves and his best friend are trying to tear each other apart because of stupid mistakes!" Kimmy turned her back on her mom and left the room, apparently to go take her ire out on something else.

Connor released Haley, made sure she really left this time, and then left as well. He had to get away from Dr. O and Kimmy and Kim and all the Dino Thunder rangers for a little bit.

Except maybe Kira………


	5. An Old Friend's Advice

Chapter five!

Tommy's secret was still being a ranger.

JASON'S BACK!!!

Dino Thunder Meets Dr. O.'s Past

Chapter 5

An Old Friend's Advice

Tommy sat, totally not responding to his surroundings. He probably should be more careful. After all, the only thing between him and certain discovery as the black ranger was a sweater and pair of baggy jeans. He looked less like the archeology teacher he was than ever.

If only Zordon could see him now.

Kimmy and Zordon's favorite phrase bounced around his skull.

'May the power protect you.'

If he'd never heard those words, he wouldn't be where he was sitting now. If he wouldn't have been the green ranger, he never would've had the weight of the world resting on his shoulders. He wouldn't feel responsible for what he did when he was evil, or for what Trent was doing now. He wouldn't have had to force the power on three unsuspecting teenagers.

He never would've been such close friends with Jason or the others. He never would've discovered the leader in himself. He never would've discovered his falcon spirit.

He never would've had what he had with Kimberly.

Or at least, used to have. He wasn't so sure now.

Jason came up behind him and sat down next to him.

"Hey." He said softly.

"Hey, man." Tommy in a mockery of his usual excited greeting to his close friend and former leader. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard Kim was in town so I called up the others and we decided to have a get together." Jason replied. "And that little girl of yours said you might like some company out here."

"She's not so little anymore." Tommy mumbled in reply.

"Yeah, neither is mine." Jason said, smiling at the memory of his latest meeting with his 18 year old daughter Cathleen.

"By the way, how are you and Emily doing?" Tommy asked, desperate to turn the subject away from him and Kim.

"I honestly don't know." Jason replied. "She went on a trip with a couple of her friends and hasn't got back yet. That was almost a month ago."

"I'm sorry." Tommy said, realizing he was lucky enough to know where his… whatever she was to him right this moment, was at just about all times. If he didn't, then he knew Kimmy was there, whether in public view or hidden from sight, watching her, making sure she was okay.

With Cathleen, you couldn't always be sure.

"So, at the risk of sounding sappy, you want to talk?" Jason asked.

"Nah."

"The you wanna play some ball?"

Tommy thought about it for a moment. "Sure."

As he and Jason stood up and headed towards the nearby park for some basketball, Tommy stopped suddenly.

"Jason?"

"Yeah?"

"She asked me to make her a ranger again. But even if I wanted to, I couldn't. I don't have another Dino gem. And I wouldn't put that weight back on her shoulders to save my life." Tommy said.

Jason waited for him to continue, understanding that Tommy didn't want advice, he just wanted someone to listen. Jason realized that if he's been in the same situation, he probably wouldn't have given Kim a morpher again either. Tommy being chosen by the black Dino gem was a fluke, and he knew the chances of Kim being chosen were slim to none.

Jason just hoped Kim realized that before her anger tore Tommy apart.


	6. Giggle Boxes

SIX CHAPPIES! (High Squeaky voice) YAY! Ok enough of that, that gets real annoying real quick. Tank 'oo to all reviewers! Plushies to you all!

Dino Thunder Meets Dr. O's Past

Chapter 6

Giggle Boxes

Kira was sitting in the control room, staring at a blank computer screen. "Kim and Haley have been indirectly butting heads since Kim showed up." She said to the screen in front of her.

"Of course they have been." Conner said, startling Kira. She hadn't heard the click of the trapdoor in Dr. O's kitchen. "Two strong female figures battling for Dr. O.'s attentions."

"That's a fight Haley won't win." Kira said in reply. "Dr. O. still loves Kim with all he's got. She'll just drive a wedge between her and Dr. O.'s friendship."

Conner nodded. "So how are you taking the news?" He didn't have to explain what 'the news' was. Kira instantly knew he was referring to Kirana and their relationship.

"I don't know." She replied. Without realizing he was standing right behind her, she stretched across the back of her chair.

And ended up staring right at his lower body.

Both blushed furiously as she righted herself.

"Uhh, sorry about that." She said, staring at her screen again.

"S'alright." He mumbled in reply.

"So what do you think about Kimmy?" She asked, in a desperate attempt to calm her thumping heart.

Conner shrugged. "She has authority issues. Doesn't know when to shut her mouth and let those who know better tell her what to do."

"That's because she has a team consisting of 22 members that she has total control over." Kira pointed out. "Even her brother and Cathleen, who is a year older than her. They listen to her orders without thinking twice."

Conner made that adorable 'whatever' noise guys had a tendency to make sometimes.

Wait a minute, did she just call it 'adorable'?

Total gross out.

Conner watched her expression change on the computer screen. Raising one eyebrow in confusion, he had the sudden urge to laugh. So he did.

"What's so funny?" Kira demanded, even as she started giggling too.

Conner started laughing even harder, losing his balance and thumping on to the ground behind her.

This set Kira off, and shortly thereafter both were gasping for breath.

Ethan stepped into the room, froze, and stared at Conner and Kira.

"Okay? What's so funny?" He asked.

Conner and Kira pointed at each other and laughed louder.

Ethan's confused stare became concerned. "And I thought I was crazy."

Both laughing teens caught their breath enough to say, in perfect unplanned unison, "Agreed."

"HEY!"


	7. Little Rangers Arrive Or at least a few ...

Chapter 7

Little Rangers Arrive (Or at least a few of them)

Kim stared into the empty space around her. Why had she asked Tommy to make her a ranger again? It was hard enough he'd had to make three of his students rangers. She knew, even though she hadn't seen him in over 8 YEARS, he wouldn't give her the power.

(Tommy?)

(Yeah, Beautiful?)

(I want to be a ranger again.) She'd said, meeting his brown eyes.

He'd frozen. He didn't know how to answer. And then he'd turned around and she heard the distinctive sound of slight, extremely well hidden sobs.

And it had made her want to cry too. She shouldn't have asked.

And then she turned around and got in a fight with him over why he hadn't told her about the Dino Thunder Rangers.

She probably should leave now. Except there was only one problem with that thought. She stood about 5'8", 17 years old, had brown hair, purple eyes, and was so fiercely protective of her parents that if either of them tried to leave she'd be on them like stink on a warthog.

"Kim?"

"Billy?" She said. "Aren't you still on Aquitar?"

"Would we be standing here if we were?" The woman next to Billy said.

"Trini?" Kim asked. She hadn't seen either of the former rangers since roughly four years ago, when Billy'd come back and Trini had latched onto his waist and refused to let go until the former blue ranger had agreed to take her back to Aquitar with him. Although he'd agreed within ten minutes of her latching on to him, they'd kept up the charade for almost three days, before the others had seen her let go. They'd admitted 'their attraction' then.

As if the others hadn't noticed it before. It's not like you let someone hang off your waist for three days because you were stubborn. Their Little Ranger Andy had spent most of those three days laughing behind his hand. He had, after all, been only 12 at the time.

And anyway, Little Rangers didn't appear unless there was something more than friendship between two rangers.

"Welcome home!" Kim said, wrapping both former rangers in a hug. Their Little Ranger Andy ducked out of the embrace and went to find Kimmy.

Trini looked over her shoulder. "Andy-"

"I know mom!" He replied. "Be careful."

Kim released Trini and Billy. "She's serious, Andy. You never know when Mesogog might attack."

"Aunt Kim, I'm just as much of a ranger as your daughter." He said. "And Little Rangers know how to take care of themselves."

"And we know when we ought to work together too, Andy." A voice said.

"Cathleen?" Andy murmured.

Jason's 21 year old daughter steeped out of the shadows. "In the flesh. Andy, you know when there is a main enemy we never go anywhere alone."

"Kimmy sure as hell does."

"Kimmy's sure as hell a lot stronger than you too." Cathleen told her partner in crime. Or crime fighting.

Whatever.

-----------------------------------------------------

Kimmy stood in the tallest tree in the neighborhood. It gave her an almost unobstructed view of the area around Reefside. Her purpled eyes were staring out, searching.

"Where are you, Timmy?" She mumbled. "You were supposed to have been here by now."

"Kirana slowed him up." A voice said. Kimmy dropped out of her tree and landed on the owner of said voice.

"Jacob Davis Collins, you little PITA child." She said, grabbing a hold of his shirt. "What the hell do you think you're doing, running around without a partner?" Kimmy growled. Jake may have spent enough years in the future to come back sixteen, but the 3001 rangers had it easy compared to the rest of them.

"I had a partner." Jake choked out. "Cathleen came with me." Kimmy opened her mouth to complain. "Andy, her partner-"

"I know who her partner is!" Kimmy spat out.

"Her partner is here now." He said, apparently unfazed by her sudden snappishness. They hadn't been within ten miles of each other in over almost a year. Jake expected her 'Crummy Leader' attitude. But even though to most she was the nastiest person they'd ever work with, Kimmy would never leave a man behind. The huge mass of scar tissue that was her back proved it.

Kimmy looked confused, then enraged. "Andy is here?!?!? He should be with his-"

"They came here from Aquitar, Kimmy." He said, shifting to throw her off him.

She held on, her grip suddenly becoming steel. Jake Froze under her, very abruptly aware that trying to throw Kimmy was not the smartest thing he'd ever tried. He put his hands where she could see them and muttered their code phrase, the Marine Corps Motto.

"Semper Fidelis."

"Always Faithful." Kimmy replied, loosening her grip. She stood, pulling him up by the front of his shirt. "Sorry, Young Love." She said, automatically shifting her right arm to show the morpher.

Jake nodded, showing his own morpher. The silent symbol was shared throughout the Little Rangers. "Apology almost accepted." He said, then kissed her. "Now it's accepted."

Kimmy rolled her eyes.

BTW, PITA is Pain In The ASCII.

Review Please! Sorry about the wait.

Kalika


End file.
